doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
General Gilmore's Coup
General Gilmore's Coup was an coup that occurred sometimes before the event of Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars. Description Reign of terror The coup was lead by the evil General Gilmore of PCIA, his underling Commander Dracorl, several of the corrupt judges, and many of the soldiers under the General's command. They overthrew President Papi and his aides and Gilmore declared himself the new ruler of Pirika Star. Papi was forced by his aides on an escape pod and fled to Earth. The coup was not met without resistance, however, and the civilians formed a resistance group on the outer planet, led by Genbu, one of Papi most trusted allies, and the underground group, located within Piripolis to spy on the general troop. On Earth, Papi met with Doraemon and his friends and they agreed to help him defeat Gilmore and return justice to Pirika Star. The Resistance fights back As Gilmore continued to oppress the civilians and the resistance, he ordered some of his goons to locate Papi's location and capture him. The goons traveled to Earth and captured Shizuka, using her as a hostage to force Papi to exchange himself with for her life which he complied. Papi was taken back to Pirika Star and sentenced to death by the Corrupt Judges. Meanwhile, Doraemon and his friends followed Rocoroco, Papi's dog, back to the Resistance Base on the planet. At the base, they discussed a plan to save Papi and divided into two group: Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Rocoroco will infilitrate the Piripolis City watched by the soldiers to communicate with the underground group about the final attack on the day of Gilmore's crowning ceremony, while Shizuka and Suneo continue to improve their weaponry and join the force with the rest of the resistance later. The former group used managed to find the resistance group but they were caught by Dracorl and his army through the hidden camera in Gilmore's portraits located through out the city. The civilians were imprisoned while Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Rocoroco were all sentenced to death like Papi by shooting. Later, Dracorl and his troop battled Shizuka, Suneo, and the resistance and destroyed the tanks' antennas, sending former two down into Pirika Star's ocean. The People's victory The next day, Gilmore and Dracorl oversaw the execution of Papi, Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Rocoroco. Rocoroco tried to stall off the execution until the general became annoyed and order the dog's mouth to be tied and the executioners to shot all of them down. The five were saved by Shizuka and Suneo as the two unexpectly survived thanks to Small Light's effect wore off. Returned to their original size, the gang proceeded to defeat the entire army of PCIA and captured Dracorl while Gilmore fled to the airport, intending to escape the hammer of justice. However the civilians had escaped from the imprisonment and joined the Resistance to surround the general at the airport and prevented him from escaping. Without any mean left to fight back, Gilmore surrendered and was he taken into custody. Gallery Category:Events